Looney Tunes
1930–1931 LooneyTunes1930s2.png|This was used from pre-1931 cartoons Looneytunes1930b.jpg|First closing logo seen on Sinkin' in the bathub LooneyTunes1930a.jpg LooneyTunesBosko001.PNG 1931–1932 LooneyTunesBosko002.PNG 1932–1933 Bosko2-3.jpg 1933–1934 LooneyTunesBuddy001.PNG LooneyTunes1933.jpg LooneyTunesBuddy002.PNG 1934–1935 LooneyTunes1933.png Buddy1-3.jpg LooneyTunesBuddy004.PNG LooneyTunes1933a.jpg Beans3-1.jpg LooneyTunes1935b.jpg 1935–1936 Openings LooneyTunes1935.jpg LooneyTunes1935a.png Planedippy.jpg LooneyTunes1935a.jpg LooneyTunes1935.png Looney tunes apline antics (colorized)-1_6423.jpg Gold Diggers of _0071.jpg Endings LooneyTunes1935c.jpg LooneyTunes1935d.jpg 1936–1937 Openings LooneyTunes1936.jpg picture_00187.png|As seen on the redrawn colorized prints of Get Rich Quick Porky. LooneyTunes1936a.jpg LooneyTunes1936b.jpg Porky_0696.jpg Looney Tunes Intros And Closings (1930-1964)_6606.jpg Redrawn Fat Porky.jpg Porky'sbadtimecolored.png Bob bergen.PNG Endings LooneyTunes1936c.jpg LooneyTunes1936d.jpg smithy-end4.jpg latest.png|This Is A 1935 Variant To Daffy Duck On Porky's Duck Hunt Ending In 1937 Porky_2479.jpg Looney Tunes Intros And Closings (1930-1964)_0651.jpg 1937–1942 Openings 1937–1939= LooneyTunes1937.jpg LooneyTunes1937a.jpg LooneyTunes1937.png Looney_Tunes_logo_(Porky's_Poppa).png Ah.jpg Stup.jpg 1968.jpg Redrawnchickenjitter.jpg LooneyTunes1937a.png Looneytunes1938.jpg Looneytunes1938a.jpg Looneytunes1938.png Porky The Gob (1938)_3538.jpg Porky's_Naughty_Nephew_(1938)_(Redrawn_Colorized).jpg Retraced1937-1938 title.PNG Capturpenishe.PNG |-| 1939–1940= Looneytunes1939.jpg Looneytunes1939a.jpg picture_00255.png Looneytunes1939_redrawncolor.jpg Re.jpg Looneytunes1939a.png Redrawncolorized.jpg Looneytunes1939.png |-| 1940–1941= Looneytunes1940.jpg Looneytunes1940a.jpg Looneytunes1941.jpg Looneytunes1941.png Looneytunes1941a.png picture_00254.png GW221H173.jpg Looney_Tunes_logo_(Porky's_Bear_Facts).png |-| 1941–1942= Looneytunes1941 a.jpg Looneytunes1941telop.png Looneytunes1941telop.jpg Endings Looneytunes1940 c.jpg Porky Drum Ending Warner Bros. Productions Corp..jpg GW216H163.jpeg GW214H163.jpeg GW212H163.jpeg Porky The Gob (1938)_7451.jpg Looneytunes1942 c.jpg|1939 version Looneytunes1942 d.jpg|1939 colorized version Lt-porkydrum3.jpg|1940 version Lt-porkyfence3.jpg|1941 version 1942–1964 Openings 1942–1944= Lt-porkydaffy-bw2.jpg|October 1942 version Looneytunes1943telop.jpg|1943 porky pig-1_9473.jpg|Redrawn colored variant Porky Pig_2190.jpg|Computer colorized variant Looneytunes1943.jpg|1943 Technicolor version Looneytunes1943a.jpg|Fall 1943 1944PorkyPigLooneyTunes-BrotherBrat.PNG 1944LooneyTunes.PNG|March 1944 Looney Tunes 1944 Bugs Bunny.jpg |-| 1944–1947= Looney Tunes 1944 Daffy Duck.jpg|September 1944 1944 LT v2.PNG LT 1944 Daffy Original Recreation.PNG LT 1945 Original Recreation.PNG Looney Tunes 1945.jpg|1945 1945PorkyPigLooneyTunes.PNG|1945, Porky Pig version Looneytunes1946.jpg|Used in some bugs bunny shorts. Also used the merrie melodies rings. Looney Tunes 1946 Porky Pig.jpg|1946 1946LooneyTunes.PNG Looney Tunes 1946 Daffy Duck.jpg Looneytunes1946.png|1947 LT-Daffy.PNG Househuntingmice.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version A Porky & Daffy Side by Side Riff Raffy Daffy.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version B Horsefly2.jpg|1947 Cinecolor version C DaffyInCinecolor.PNG|February 1948 |-| 1947–1954= ColorByJuly1948.PNG Looneytunes1944a.jpg|1948 DaffyDuckInCinecolor.PNG|1948 Cinecolor OctoberInCinecolor.PNG|October 1948 1948PorkyPigLooneyTunes.PNG LoneCinecolor.PNG 1949LooneyTunes.PNG|1949 Looneytunes1946a.jpg|1950 1951LooneyTunes.PNG|1951 February1952LooneyTunes.PNG|1952 1952LooneyTunes.PNG|1952 1953LooneyTunes.PNG|1953 LumberJack3dLooneyTunes.PNG|September 1953 |-| 1954–1964= Late1953LooneyTunes.PNG|1953 1954LooneyTunes.PNG|1954 LT_1955_MM_Rings.jpg|1954 (with Merrie Melodies rings) 1955LooneyTunes.PNG|1955 Late1956LooneyTunes.PNG|Late 1956 Circa1956LooneyTunes.PNG|Rare Early 1957 1956LooneyTunes.PNG|1957 Looneytunes1946b.jpg|Late 1957 Looneytunes1946a.png|1959 Endings Lt-porkydaffy-bw3.jpg|1942 Lt-porkydaffy-color3.jpg|1942 (color version) Looneytunes1947.jpg|1943 Looney Tunes 1944 Ending.jpg|1944 Looney Tunes 1945 Ending.jpg|1945 QBs94-3LjUTHuyzjMVomig16073.jpg|''Dubbed Version'' variant (1942-1946) looneytunes-logo.jpg|The Bugs Bunny ending, used on two Looney Tunes cartoons Hare Tonic and Baseball Bugs. PorkyPigDrumEnding1992.PNG|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) RarePorkyPigThatsAllFolks.PNG|2003 "Cartoon Network's Bloopers and Other Funniest Moments" LT 1946 Closing Title.jpg|1946 LT 1947 End Title.jpg|1947 DubbedVersion.PNG|''Dubbed Version'' variant (1946-194?) LT 1948 End Title.jpg|1948 LT 1949 End Title.jpg|1948 LateDecember1949LooneyTunesThatsAllFolks.PNG|December 31, 1949 LT 1950 End Title.jpg|1950 LT 1951 End Title.jpg|1951 LT 1952 End Title.jpg|1952 LT 1952-1953 End Title.jpg|1952 LT 1953 End Title.jpg|1953 LT 1953-1954 End Title.jpg|1953 LT 1954-1955 End Title.jpg|1954 LT 1955-1956 End Title.jpg|1955 LT 1956 End Title.jpg|1956 LT 1956-1957 End Title.jpg|1957 LT 1957-1959 End Title.jpg|1957 LT 1959-1964 End Title 2.jpg|1959 LT 1959-1964 End Title.jpg|1960 LooneyTunesThisVersion1998.PNG|''This Version'' variant April 27, 1963, February 29, 1964, August 1, 1964–September 20, 1969 April 27, 1963, February 29, 1964, August 1, 1964–1967 April 27, 1963, February 29, 1964, August 1–October 1964 This logo was seen on the first 3 cartoons. 1965–1967 Looneytunes1965a.png|Variant with the Warner Bros. shield. October-December 1967 WarnerSevenAbstractLooneyTunes.png Looneytunes1967.jpg This logo was introduced when Warner Bros. Pictures merged with Seven Arts to form Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. January 1968-September 20, 1969 Looneytunes1967a.jpg|Non-Technicolor variant, as seen on pre-1943 redrawn colorized cartoons Second version of this logo until the closure of WB animation. 1984–present Cartoon Network- The only place to watch Looney Tunes.JPG|The only place on watch Looney Tunes. Seen Cartoon Network 1987–2000 Opening To The Essential Daffy Duck (Disc 2) 2011 DVD_2013.jpg|''The Duxorcist'' (1987) Box Office Bunny_3330.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990) LooneyTunesBoxOfficeBunnyClosing.PNG|''Box Office Bunny'' (1990) closing Bugs Bunny Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers IATSE Credits.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) LTIOTBSClosing.PNG|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) faux-closing LBORED.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) Closing ChariotsOfFurOpen.JPG|1994-1995 opening Looney Tunes - Carrot Blanca_1387.jpg|''Carrotblanca'' (1995) SupDuckorig_6275.jpg|1996-1997 opening Marvin3rdDimension.JPG|''Marvin the Martian in the 3rd Dimension'' (1996) Opening 200px-Looney_Tunes_2000_WB.jpg|2000 version (Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote) 2003–2004 a1.jpg|''The Whizzard of Ow'' (2003) GW257H145.png|''Museum Scream'' (2004) BoxOfficeBunnyOpen.JPG|''Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (2004) GW258H145.png|''Attack of The Drones'' (2004) Looney Tunes - Cock A Doodle Duel_0396.jpg|''Cock-A-Doodle Duel'' (2004) GW266H146.jpeg|''My Generation G-G-Gap'' (2004) BoxOfficeBunnyClose.JPG|2003-2004 era Closing 2006 Looney Tunes studio card 35.jpg|''The William Tell Overture'' (2006) Opening See also *Warner Bros. Classic Animation *Merrie Melodies *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' External links *Looney Tunes Category:1930 Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Jack Warner Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Canal 5 (Televisa Network) Category:Tooncast Category:Warner Bros. Animation